HG2 Part1 Return To Belli Castle Ch1
by BlackArrow777
Summary: 8 years have past since Ren escaped with Fiona from Belli Castle, Now a U.N. Agent Ryu 'Ren' Hamilton is called back to England by his Cousin Alyssa to help with a set of familiar murders. But a long forgotten conspiracy involving the Belli family gives rise. Ryu must now use all the skills he learned as an agent to protect the ones he loves and stop an evil force from returning.
1. Chapter 1 UNSS

**Haunting Ground 2 Part 1 - The Return to Belli Castle**

**Chapter 1 - U.N.S.S.**

It was a cool, Indian morning in the busy town squared. people were busy going about this lives

selling their wares. 5 large Hummers pulled up to a large secluded building, from within each hopped out 6 men in full combat body armor, armed with INSAS Assault rifles. they were standard issue for the Indian Army, each wore a blue band around their arm symbolizing this as a United Nations operation. a large black jeep pulled up and out popped 2 more. both weren't dressed in any type of uniform, they both wore navy blue cargo pants and black cargo boots, a black mock neck under armor tee shirts. the woman, was wearing a brown leather jacket, she was of Japanese decent, she pulled out a large revolver and nodded to her partner. he was a taller man wearing a B2 Bombers Jacket. He readied a Silver Sig Saur strapped to his leg in a leg holster.

he nodded back if brown parted hair almost covering his ocean blue eyes. His partners long Brunette hair hung freely, her brown eyes telling the shoulders it was time. the 5 Units of 6 moved in to surround the building. people already clearing the area, the two agents already knew that their quarry knew they were coming. the Male agent Tapped on his comm., "All Set Moving In."

The man grabbed as many of the Indian girls as he could, if he managed to keep his hands on some of the product his boss would likely only beat him instead of subjecting him to a slow painful death. half were drugged others were so sick they couldn't be moved, the U.N. agents had already hammered through 15 of his men, "Come on you worthless Maggots!" he yelled, Sending more of this men out to stop the two Kid's, the two agents that had been responsible for all of this weren't even out of their 20's yet. he listened to the sounds of gunfire, that were abruptly cut short, the unlucky ones were already being placed under arrest. Now he was being chased by the two Agents, two of his men coming around the corner, one turned and aimed his weapon, as the left kneecap exploded, and the others head fired back and he fell dead as well, the man whose name he couldn't recall fell screaming in pain. holding his knee. How had they found them, he had covered his tracks perfectly. the one agent was like a blood hound following a smell, he had only caught glimpses of him, a young man almost in his thirties. seemed to show up at every turn for the last couple days. he had seen the boy hanging around, he and his Japanese partner. both seemed to pop in and out of nowhere, everytime one of his men went to chase one, they disappeared along with the agent never to be seen again. he looked back as a shadow landed on the man without a knee cap, he saw a feminine form sweep him up and pin him to the wall, she had what looked like a Sword attached to her arm, and he could have sworn she had glowing red eyes. the second rounded the corner, he was fast, incredibly so, but he slowed down not wanting to him to hurt any of the girls. the man had called up his boss just yesterday saying that he was being hunted, hunted like a dog. or a rabbit. he kept catching sight of the 2 agents, always appearing different. 1 day a street beggar, then a merchant. following and watching. A bullet struck the wall exploding concrete on his face. He had only seconds to load the kids on to the truck, he was only able to grab a dozen girls and six boys, likely 12-17 the rest likely being loaded into a U.N. armored truck. "help me get them in" he yelled as he forced the young boys and girls into the truck and headed for the front seat, he started the vehicle and plowed towards the two agents.

Agent's Ryu 'Ren' Hamilton and Nagi Kirishima, both stopped dead as the Truck's head lights blinded then and began to speed at them, Both said a collective 'Shit' before stopping, turning and running, they both sprinted towards the garage where they entered. the massive truck gaining on them, Ryu could feel the heat from the engine. as they both jumped out of the way. the truck rolling past them, Ryu stood. "That was close." Nagi popped out her phone, _"Field Support." _Nagi burst out the door, Ryu following. "We have a large truck carrying precious cargo leaving the area, we need to track it." Ryu stood looking out, "Its headed for the Jungle." Nagi frowned. "This is India, it's all jungle." Ryu ran up next to her, the video phone displaying the F.O.S. Agent and a map of the area, Ryu pointed to a densely wooded area. "he might try to dump those people in the woods." the F.O.S. Agent nodded,_ "I'll dispatch air support."_ Ryu shook his head, "not enough time, we'll pursue them on land." Ryu got on the com,"All units All units be advised there is a large cargo truck moving south, all available units are ordered to intercept this truck we believe that there are Hostages on board command this is Ryu, clear a path for my vehicle. Nagi and I are going to pursue." they waited for a minute _"Negative, disengage and wait for further orders." _ Ryu looked at Nagi, they had been partners for almost 4 years, they could easily read each other, Nagi Shrugged, "Guess the Comm. is down." his jeep sitting next to two hummers in a parking garage. as they headed for it. "Did you hear what they said?" Nagi shook her head, "No did you?" they hopped in to the Vehicle, "Command Line - activate pursuit mode." Nagi yelled, The computer came to life _"engaging pursuit mode." _two crash bars extended out from under the jeep one at the front one at the rear and locked in place red and blue top lights popped out of the roof and front and rear lights began to strobe. Ryu drove out on to the street, "Command, how far away is the truck." there was a pause, _"3 kilometers south of your position." _Ryu nodded, "acknowledged we'll keep em company until your boys catch up!" Nagi screamed as the vehicle accelerated, clearing a mile in less than a second. the jeep maneuvered around car after car its sirens screaming, behind them where a group of INTERPOL vehicles, all catching up quickly "How are we supposed to pull that thing over?" Nagi yelled as they pulled up alongside of the truck. Ryu shrugged, "We ask nicely!" Ryu hit the comm. "WE ARE AGENTS OF THE UNITED NATIONS SECURITY SERVICE PULL YOU VEHICLE OVER AND SURRENDER!" they received and answer as the truck slammed into their side almost throwing the jeep off the road, Ryu had to hit the brakes, behind them 3 black SUVs' had caught up, flying right past them. he called over the radio. "Keep laying on the pressure, I'm going to see if I can slow it down." Nagi hit a button and a 50mm cannon emerged from the cargo bucket, the weapon was a second generation shock cannon, an experimental rail gun. the weapon self loaded an explosive projectile. Ryu got the jeep back on the road, and hit the turbo boost. the Jeep rocketed forward. "Clear a Path!" Ryu yelled over the comm., the Interpol vehicle's making a nice hole for him to pass through, "Coming through" Ryu yelled. Nagi activated the guns controls "Targeting the engine block." The weapon moved Nagi held on as the truck reared to the left slamming into the side of the futuristic looking jeep. the weapon began to hum, the magnetic rails charging up, the onboard computer calculating their speed, distance, wind speeds using satellites, the vehicle and Their PDA's were always connected allowing Ryu and Nagi to triangulate their position. the weapon finished its calculations, clarifying no persons would be in the weapons path and fired. the cannon let off a massive kaboom burying the projectile in a large tree, felling the massive plant. "I think you missed!" Ryu said, "Don't Bug me!" Nagi yelled. "Circle around the other side, I got a Plan!" She yelled. Ryu slowed and got on the other side. "Hold it steady," Nagi yelled "Yeah, Right." Ryu rounded to the other side, Nagi aimed the weapon at the cab and Fired. the trucks passenger Side view Mirror and a chunk of the front and side windows disappearing. Ryu nodded, now the driver couldn't see them, she pointed the cannon at the engine block and hit the full auto button. the weapon started to fire in rapid succession, the rounds slamming into the engine block The trucks front end dropped catching the Ground, Ryu hit the accelerator and got ahead and the truck slid to a stop, coming to a halt just before them. Ryu angled the jeep sideways both hopping out using the wheels as cover. the INTERPOL vehicles arriving just in time.

"Did you see anyone get in the back?" Nagi yelled readying her revolver. "No" Ryu replied. "Federal agents get out of the vehicle now!" Ryu yelled, a minute passed and He put a bullet in the glass, the man he had been following for the past week rolled out hands in the air.

Ryu smiled at him, "See what happens when you do things my way," he yelled.

Ryu and the rest of the agents got to work taking the Traffickers in to custody, while Nagi reported in. he could hear her arguing with Gado on the other line, their boss did not sound happy. she closed her phone shaking her head. "fifteen out of 20 traffickers died in the assault." Ryu shrugged "Guess considering the alternative, I would go out fighting." Nagi shrugged, "But considering that's fifteen who won't be saying too much." Ryu shrugged, "How much was the damage" Ryu asked putting on his bombers jacket anticipating the cold Indian night, she let out a deep sigh "500,000 American." Nagi smiled, looking at him "your turn to pick up the tab, that's what 1,000,000 Canadian." Ryu swore under his breath, "and we didn't even catch the boss." Ryu shook his head. "The prick sold out his own men just to get away." Nagi said, Ryu walked up to her putting a hand on his partners shoulder. "Don't worry we know who he is, he won't get far." Nagi looked back at him, "I know," she smiled. "Agent Nagi!" one of the other Indian immigration agents called, "I have to go," she said. "Catch ya later," Ryu replied. "I'll Report in to Gado." Nagi smiled, "just be careful, he's pretty mad." He turned pulling out his cell phone and typed in a number, "Gado, Its Ryu I'm reporting in." With the video conference on Ryu could see the disappointment in Gado's face, he knew he was about to get it, _"I heard, we're lucky there weren't any civilians injured, Ryu you should have waited for back up,"_ Ryu shook his head, "I didn't have time they would have gotten away as for the subject he won't get far, we shut down the trafficking ring here for good." Ryu smiled. _"I will see to it that security at the border is stepped up." _Ryu nodded, "I'd like to be there when they catch him."

"_Unfortunately that isn't going to happen, Agent Hamilton I'm am ordering you to report to me in France, Now! _Ryu's heart sank, "but I've been working on this investigation for months."

the screen went dark, Gado did look more angry with him then usual.

Agent Ryu Hamilton had been an agent with the U.N. and INTERPOL for some time now, his position focused mainly on human trafficking, Cults and slavery. Ryu had a particular hatred for this type of crime and dedicated his life to ending it, even though ending it was likely a farfetched dream. he had been responsible for the shutdown of entire operations, put countless people in prison and saved hundreds of lives, most under 15 years of age. he turned zipping up his jacket, his jeep starting up instantly as he approached. He could hear it now, Due to Agents past with unlawful kidnappings and exploitation, it has been determined that the Agent was overzealous in the commission of his duties. Ryu hated politics, the way politicians would do whatever they could to try and turn the blame away from the bad guys, especially if Ryu had been banging on said politicians door to discuss the little African boy scrubbing the floor, with a tooth brush. Ryu had passed up promotion after promotion, especially after he realized that the only reason they wanted to promote him is because of how he began to set his sights on some men on the Security Council. Human Trafficking had always been Ryu's passion, and after he had a counsel man arrested for having two, 6 year old slaves. the rest of the council wanted him behind a desk where they could keep an eye on him. Like Ryu said he hated politics.

Ryu would have to fly to France on a Air India flight, which didn't really bother him. France was a few hours away by plane, and he wasn't sure if he could sleep. he needed to come up with what he was going to say. Ryu found that he passed out almost immediately after takeoff, but he had a dream.

...

_Nancy Hamilton. locked eyes with Ryu in the rear view mirror, "did you find what you where looking for?" she asked, Ren smiled. Fiona mumbled something under her breath and Ren nodded, "Ya ...I did." _

...

It wasn't a dream it was a memory, something he had almost forgotten. the young blonde woman with the dog was Fiona and Hewie,

...

_Ren stared out the window for what felt like hours, finally closing his eyes. The sound of the car disappearing, the pain leaving... but the anxiety stayed firm. the strange creature he had seen before and the huge statue were there to meet him in his thoughts. He shivered his eyes shifting color again as he opened them. For him and his family he knew it wasn't over. _

_... _

he felt a slight twinge of pain in his shoulder where he had been shot. his eyes opened the plane was coming about, he could just barely see the English border. somewhere in there was a castle that remained ever prominent in his mind. "We'll be landing in a few minutes Agent Hamilton!" Ryu nodded the stewardess. Ryu put on his seat belt and laid back, in the distance he could still see the British border. Ryu reactivated his phone, 5 messages. "Wow, Gado must be shitting bricks." the plane landed in the Paris international airport. Ryu stepped off on to the tarmac it was cold, He put his hands in his pockets bringing his bombers jacket closer shivering to himself. he hopped into a car that was waiting. The driver didn't even look at him, Ryu sat back wondering if he would be able to see the Eiffel Tower, it made him smirk to himself, Gado was his boss, and the ambassador of France for Japan, he was also A commissioner with the U.N.S.S the United Nations Security Service, and he had never seen the Eiffel Tower. The service was only 4 years old. Ryu being one of the first members. there were only about 200 of the specially trained agents. all originally intelligence operatives, Soldiers and Police officers. all working for their respective agencies, but acting as a conduit connecting each like never before. Ryu himself was the Japanese Liaison Officer for the R.C.M.P. and at this point, Gado's new chew toy.

Ryu had never really been to France before, he normally stopped by for a few hours and was gone. As the car moved slowly through the streets his phone rang, Alyssa Hamilton, Ryu's cousin, he thought it was weird that she would be calling him she lived in London, and was a chief inspector for Scotland yard. she would have would have no clue that he was this close, "we're here the driver announced." Ryu loved his cousin, but didn't want to get into a lengthy conversation with her, at least not right now. he hit ignore and let it go to voice mail. He hopped out of the car and started to walk in but stopped short, backing up a little to let a little old lady walk past him, and collided with someone, she let out a yelp but Ryu turned and caught her, she was young late 20's blonde hair and teal eyes. "You alright?" she nodded they stood there for a second just staring at each other, "sorry!" the woman likely didn't speak any English but she nodded and smiled anyway. the woman walked away looking back once to smile and continued on. Ryu he turned as, Jain 'Marvel' Gado ran up and hugged him. She was a few years older than him, with blonde hair and blue eyes, the young French woman was Alan Gado's daughter. "how you been, it's been awhile," Ryu said hugging her back. "I heard about what happened in India," she said, Ryu nodded. "How bad is it?" he asked, Jain smiled, "you know the dart board with your face on it?" Ryu sneered " that bad huh," she nodded. "apparently the Indian government wants an inquiry, they want your records, your history, Everything." Ryu's expression changed, "what did Gado say?" Jain frowned, "He told the Indian ambassador to get out of his office or he would eat him for dinner." Ryu nodded, "Bet that went over well." Jain nodded, "took a bit of the heat off you." Jain nodded, "I'm heading in to town to meet Jenny for some Brunch, you should come. she would love to see you." Ryu nodded, "Thanks I will." He watched Jain head for her car he turned and presented his weapons and ID to the Embassy guard and continued up the stairs, the building reminded him of a lion ready to swallow him up. Ryu walked in to Alan's office, "sit down." Gado commanded. Gado was a huge man imposing man a long scar down his face, graying spiky hair. "That little stunt you pulled pissed a lot of rich people off. 13 high end cars were damaged or destroyed." Ryu growled, "most of them were pedophiles." Gado retorted, "Most of them make more money then you will make in your entire life time, and they want your name, lucky for you its classified by international law." Gado dropped a file on the desk. "it wasn't me that hit them it was that transport truck." Gado's eyes flashed, "a truck that should have never left that garage, On top of that discharging a high powered military grade weapon owned by the Japanese government on Indian soil against a civilian transport in front of 40 or so people could have been mistaken as an act of war." Ryu was quiet, he hadn't thought of that. "On top of that most of the people were killed in the fire fight, or are not talking, the ring-leader is off the grid and the only witness's are those that were involved, and they have more Lawyers then I know what to do with. I'm up to my nose in paperwork, the Indian government understands and thanks you for your commitment. The U.N. as well, you're a good agent, Hell your an amazing agent. but you slipped up today kid." Ryu stood. "Gado let me talk to the people we pulled from the truck, I'll find out where the ringleader is." Gado put his face in his hands "I know you will, and you'll probably drag his sorry ass in and drop him on my desk with a giant silver bow with your tail wagging. But at what cost. how long has it been son?" Ryu frowned, "since what?" he crossed his arms, "you know, what I mean." Ryu sat down, "No I don't." Yes he did, he had been back on active duty for 1 year and had spent the year prior talking with a shrink. "You don't talk about what you saw, and I understand that, but I see it affect you in little ways. The thing that happened in Toluca county is over, you and Dereck stopped it, but things still are haunting you. Ryu I want you to take a break, take some time. When we know more about this trafficking ring we'll tell you." Ryu looked up at Gado, but he shot the agent back down. "I'm prepared to suspend you, Fire you if that's what it takes. I've seen too many good people on the same path as you and it never ends well." Ryu stood, "is that all?" Gado smiled, "No Your cousin Alyssa contacted me, she's looking into a case involving the Barrows family, I thought you may be interested. I figured an assignment of a different nature would do you some good" Gado saw Ryu's interest catch instantly at the mention of the Barrows name. well over 140 years ago, Ryu's ancestor Alexia Hamilton had killed Lord Barrows, and claimed his lands leaving only a small plot for the survivors to live, that is where they remained until recently. just over 20 years ago a descendant of those survivors began attacking and murdering people, they called him the scissor man. he ran amuck in a small village before he was killed by a survivor of the murders, Jenifer Simpson. she was also involved in another series of murders involving a copy cat killer that turned out to be the originals brother.

He handed Ryu a file, it's likely another copy-cat but since a body was never found Alyssa took up the case herself. She said that you might jump at the chance to help end such a bloody legacy.

4 people had died already, witnesses described him as carrying a pair of huge hedge clippers. he nodded, "what did you tell her?" Gado smiled "I told her you were already on your way."

he handed Ryu the File, "enjoy yourself, that's an order, we're going to make repairs to your jeep and we'll send it along. in the mean time Jane will be dropping you off." Ryu glanced at the case file, 8 years since he had been in England. he looked at the photo of an assailant holding a large pair of hedge clippers. Ryu nodded, "Ok!"


	2. Chapter 2 Call me Ryu

**Haunting Ground 2 part 1 - The Return to Belli Castle**

**Chapter 2 - Call me Ryu**

_**"At the turn of the century, Mankind entered a turning point in science and technology, this gave rise to new forms of exploitation. in the year 2010 the United Nations Security Council put forth an mandate to form a specialized agency to combat these new forms of crime, and the United Nations Security Service was Born. consisting of over 200 specially trained men and Woman. the U.N.S.S. strives to combat any and all threats to world peace. consisting of Police, Soldiers, and Intelligence officials from all walks of life, the UNSS is the most culturally diverse organization in the world. Each agent works in their own country within their own agency acting as a liaison, this in turn with each agents ability to move between any U.N. country creates a web of communication and co-operation, allowing each agent to work alongside other agents all over the world, Our team of Highly Trained Field Support Staff, provides field agents with the tools they need to operate safely and precisely. our agents are heavily trained, spending hours daily in a 1 year training course, both in the field and in the class room. they are taught to be highly adaptable, trained in many forms of armed and unarmed combat, they are taught investigations skills, Espionage, Small and Large unit tactics just to name a few. in these tough time the UNSS is dedicated to bringing your world together, through communication and team work.**_

Ryu looked up at the screen as the commercial restarted itself, he had heard the promotion so many times he could repeat it off by heart, So far the UNSS had yet to place an agent in England, which is why Ryu possessed British citizenship, the U.N. had it issued under his nose so he would have the ability to enter the county if needed. Apparently her majesty's secret survive didn't like the Idea of having a UN specialist in their corner, no doubt MI-6 would keep tabs on him, as they couldn't legally stop him from entering the country. he made his way slowly to the door and exited the office - "and where are you going young man, without so much as a hug?" Ryu smiled, Speaking of MI-6 he thought. Ryu recognized Jenny Burtory's voice anywhere, the model's ruby lip's sparkled. "So off you go on another harrowing adventure!" Jenny's blonde hair was cut in a bob, her blue eyes showed off years of confidence and wisdom - she in no way looked over 50 years old. "On the way to see the boss man?" Ryu asked, she smiled. "Actually I came to see you, I never see you anymore. you rarely come to any of the yearly reunions." Ryu shrugged, "Gado has me working," Jenny stopped him, "putting her figure to his mouth. like she had always done even when he was a kid, she sneered "don't lie to me Ryu, Gado goes out of his way to make sure your there. and yet you never show up." Jenny had this way about her that made Ryu feel like he was twelve years old. "now Ryu your going to promise me that you will be at the next one right?" she made the often feared agent shake his head, "Yes Madam," she smiled. "Now I believe you owe me some of your time and there's a lovely little cafe near here, where Jane is going to meet us in an hour. we'll have plenty of time to chat." she looped her arm around his, and lead him to a small cafe. it was a nice fall day, not to hot and not to cold. Ryu sat at the small table, ordering a coffee. Jenny smiled, "So, do you have any plans on visiting her?" Ryu frowned but knew where it was going, "who Alyssa?" she put down her cup, Jenny shook her head. "Fiona my boy, work with me here." Ryu smiled, "No one could ever accuse you of being direct." he took in a deep breath, "I don't know, I never really thought about it until now." Jenny frowned. "You never thought about going to see her, find out how she was doing?" she shook her head, "then you no longer care about her?" Ryu looked at her angrily, "what of course I do, it's just would she like what I've become." she smiled, "Come now 'Little one' (her pet name for him) you are successful and sot after agent, putting me even to shame. I would imagine she would be very proud of you." Ryu looked down as the waiter put down his coffee, "Merci," he said, looking the former British agent in the Eye, Ryu got to the point. "I hunt and Track the worst of society. when we were trapped in that castle, we were being chased by people who wanted to do evil things to us. you would think after all that I would want to distance myself from those sorts of things." Jenny smiled, "Think about it this way, you have always been a protector. someone who stands up against an oppressor. It's what you always have been, We know that, Claire knew that, Oliver Knew that, and Batruger knew that, all those times you were trapped you could have very easily let fear take you. but you never did. I don't think of it as you were trapped in there with them, I think they were trapped in there with you." Ryu smiled, he never thought of it that way. Ryu and Jenny had talked for close to an hour and a half, like they used to when he lived in Japan, she had always been there guiding him, even now. Jenny was romantically involved with Gado, and had met him when he was a French Mercenary and her, Herself was an MI-6 Agent, so Ryu and Nagi always had someone to go to for advice. But relations between Jenny and Jane were extremely strained, Jane walked up and sat down. the two shot witty retorts at each other while Ryu prepped his gear for boarder inspection. He had a special Visa that allowed him to cross any UN boarder, but all border patrols appreciated the courtesy of having all his tools and weapons laid out. The trip to London was uneventful, the boarder security didn't even bother checking Ryu's gear, Ryu smiled, Yep MI-6 Knows I'm here, Likely won't even bother to lift a finger if I get into trouble, the Pricks. Jane joked they would likely turn the car inside out on the way back. Jane drove not really saying anything, the exchange between her and jenny likely dampened her mood, Ryu had learned to stay out of it, but he could sympathize with her, the relationship he had with his stepmother was also a little bumpy. "Pretty gruesome stuff," Jane mentioned. Ryu nodded, looking up from the reports "its estimated he's killed over 150 people, yet he never gained the popularity of Jack the Ripper. But what a lot of people don't know is that almost a quarter of the kills were caused by Danny's twin brother, Bobby." Jane nodded, "what did Jenifer have to do with this?" she asked, "Jenifer along with a few others were adopted by Mrs. Barrows, and brought to their mansion, once the kids were there, the whole family began to hunt them like some sort of twisted blood sport. when it was over only two of the children survived, Jenifer and a little boy who later was discovered to be Danny, bobby barrows twin brother. he tried to take revenge against Jenifer for killing his mother and brother. but Jen managed to kill Danny before he could do her in. the police report says that she is quoted as having had help sending him to hell. but she never mentions what kind of help." Jane nodded,

"so what happened to Jenifer?" Jane asked, "Police said that she communed with a power that offered to stop the killings, but by that time she was pretty much over the edge. Last anyone heard of her she was voluntarily living in a sanitarium outside of London." Jane nodded, it was quiet the rest of the way, once they arrived Ryu grabbed his bag and hopped out of the car, "Thanks for the ride." Jane looked up at him with a seriousness he had never seen before. "look you seem to have this habit of getting mixed up in a lot of crazy stuff, everyone is worried and frankly so am I, Ryu Hamilton-Nonomura. Please, for god sakes be careful."

Ryu smiled and Nodded, "I will." Jane drove off, she didn't look back but Ryu could tell she was watching him in the rearview mirror. he turned to find two officers waiting, "This is some welcoming party where's Alyssa?" one of them spoke up "I'm Officer Mitchell, this is officer Rowel, are you ready to leave now? Inspector Alyssa has made arrangements for your belongings to be taken to her home." Ryu frowned, "you still haven't answered my question."

Mitchell looked at his partner, she left for the Burrows Mansion a few hours ago, "We haven't heard from her since." Ryu frowned, "you two seem pretty torn about that." Rowel frowned,

"She always pulls stuff like this, she's issued a firearm and she thinks she's the queen and dose whatever she wants." Ryu smiled "Yeah sounds like her."

Night fall had came quickly, Ryu stared out the window, his mind started to wander to a night he had almost forgotten 8 years ago, Fiona and Belli castle. "Your along way from home aren't you cowboy?" Mitchell said lighting a cigarette, "so what are you doing here?" Ryu looked over at Rowel, "you know why I'm here I'm here to help my cousin with this investigation." Mitchell smiled, "All by yourselves," Rowel scoffed. "I'm sure you didn't come along to just sit around and tell ghost stories, but then again maybe you did." Ryu missed his jeep but it wouldn't be delivered for a few more hours. The vehicle pulled up to the old mansion, a police vehicle was off to the side. "I'll have a look around," Ryu said. "We'll stay and check out the car."

Right, Ryu growled. "Hate to keep you from doing your job." He headed toward the house, he paused a shadow moved in the corner of his eye. He followed it but nothing moved my imagination he thought. Ryu knocked on the front door, it opened slowly. so this is the all Barrows home, "Hello! …Police anyone home?" No one lives here dumbass. Ryu thought to himself, he pulled out a flashlight and looked around he was in a main hall, it was dark, the light illuminating most of the hall. Ryu continued in to his right a stair case lead up stairs and the main floor leading from a main sitting room to a kitchen and dining room and a closed door so Ryu headed for the door, it was a library. Everything was dusty except for a desk with books that had been recently disturbed, Ryu looked it over. It was on alchemy. "Sounds familiar." Ryu thought. Just then the front door slammed, Ryu killed the light and backed in to a corner. Loud heavy footsteps headed for the library, panic flowed in to Ryu like an old dam just giving away, something screamed for him to find a way out, just then he noticed one of the book case's was sitting funny Ryu touched it and it moved, a secret door? He opened it and slipped in and closed it quietly. Someone walked in, Ryu backed up raising his weapon, they waited for a second and left. He turned on the light and looked around, the hall leading past the library, Ryu followed it into the kitchen, weapon up he slowly moved back into the living room. A man of some sort was standing in the gloom the skylight the only illumination; he could hear him mumbling to himself. He had a ridiculously large pair of scissors in his hand, they curved in to a sharp point, he was wearing old raggedy clothes. Ryu booted the secret door open. "Danny Burrows! Or whoever you are Put your hands where I can see them." The figure didn't jump, he just looked up. Ryu thought he had his back to him. Burrows took the weapon in his hand and began to advance. "Freeze!' Ryu yelled. "I said Freeze!" Ryu angled his weapon down, blowing out Burrows knee cap, then aimed at his forehead and fired, Burrows stumbled back, Ryu charged delivering a sidekick to his face. Danny rolled back and landed on his stomach, and started to get up. Ryu Growled must have caught him in the chest he thought, he aimed the weapon and fired a round in to Danny's head, it snapped back and he went down for good, "way to easy." Ryu pulled out his light and kicked Danny's weapon away. then rolled him over, two bullet holes in his head; he was young, real young. No older then Ryu. This guy should have been in his fifties. But what scared him were the markings on the robe, it was a line with 2 , snakes intertwined, it was a symbol used by the Belli's. "could Danny be some sort of clone, like Riccardo?" Ryu turned to the door Mitch and Rowel should have heard the gunshots, but no one came. He finally noticed the fresh blood on Danny's weapon, horrified Ryu headed outside, the car he had come in was dark, Ryu got closer and stopped he could see Rowel and Mitchell staring at him. "Shit..."

Mitchell looked like he was yawning but Ryu could see his throat had been brutally cut open, Rowel had been cut open from chin to his stomach his rib cage hanging open. Ryu didn't want to guess how it happened, if only you had come with me. he thought. He pulled out his phone and contacted Field support, "This is Ryu Hamilton, I've confirmed the bodies of two officers!" the responder nodded, she was a young woman, _"We have triangulated your position. in the mean time get out of there help is on the way."_ Ryu nodded, "Acknowledged, I need to find my cousin." Ryu looked around noticing a shed, Ryu moved to check it out guessing it was where Danny had been hiding when he noticed Ryu move inside. It smelled like blood inside, dark shapes hung from the ceiling, body parts, tools other stuff Ryu didn't want to think about. A cage was in the corner and… a small shape, but he would recognize her anywhere."Alyssa?" the blond woman looked up, "Ryu!" He headed for the cadge, "the keys on the table, hurry he could be back anytime." Ryu grabbed the key and unlocked the door. "I wouldn't worry about Burrows he's dead. But so are Mitchell and Rowel." Alyssa didn't look at all relived "Did you check? Did you confirm he was dead?" Ryu frowned, "He had two bullet holes in his head he's…" the door opened and Burrows stepped in. "Right there." Alyssa pushed open the door. Ryu took aim and fired, "This way!" Alyssa said pointing to a back door, Ryu followed but spotted a barrel, he kicked it over and a clear liquid started to pour out, hoping it was what he thought it was, Ryu aimed at the metal drum and fired the bullet skipping off the can sending sparks on to the forming puddle. They ran as there was an explosion and the shed was engulfed in flames. Ryu pulled out a second gun from his shoulder holster, a Springfield XD and gave it to Alyssa. just as a figure stepped through the inferno. The two ran back towards the house and to a tower realizing too late they were trapped, "Go up" Ryu barked pointing to the tower. and they headed for the flights as the walking inferno followed. At the top was and old clock mechanism, they were in a 7 story clock tower. "Go hide," Ryu barked, "no way" Alyssa yelled as she was pushed in to a corner. The flaming skeleton walked towards him slowly, old nightmares flashing through his mind. Ryu fired, but the shots were absorbed Ryu backed up on to the open balcony. Just as a the bells started to chime, Burrows screamed as he started to run trying to escape the bells, Ryu rolled out of the way as Burrows went running on to the balcony and over the edge. Ryu kept his ears covered until the bells stopped, but his head was still ringing. "You ok cuz?" he felt Alyssa hands on his shoulder, Ryu nodded, "Yeah! I'm Fine!" he yelled.

When the two got down stairs the police were already arriving, the body had been so badly burnt it was hard to identify, so there was no way to tell who or what he was, but Ryu had a pretty good Idea. Ryu waited with Alyssa as she gave out orders to her tactical response team, medical were looking over the two dead officers just as two men ran up, they had just arrived.

both looking like they were ready for a night on the town. Alyssa nodded, "Ryu this is Detective Kyle and Officer Mark their part of the homicide unit." Kyle looked at Ryu, "So what happened here?" Ryu frowned "2 dead officers" Alyssa pointed to the burnt down shed, "I confirmed at least a dozen bodies in there, apparently there is a village nearby where people come and go. but there is no missing person reports listed for that area." Kyle looked over at her "your thinking some sort of cult aren't you?" Alyssa nodded, "exactly what I'm thinking." Mark growled, "So what are they doing kidnapping people from all over?" She nodded, "that's what I'm saying." Ryu looked over at Alyssa, "So mind filling me in on what's going on?" Alyssa nodded, "We were investigating a masked killer using scissors as a murder weapon, as we dug deeper we started to notice similarities with other murders spanning decades, and noticed many of the murders looked ritualistic." Ryu nodded, "I figured your knowledge with cults may come in handy." Ryu nodded, "I kept calling you but you never answered your freaking phone!" she said, Ryu shrugged, "you caught me at a really bad time." She smiled, "Anyway Kyle, Mark this is My cousin Ryu Hamilton with the U.N. Security Service. I asked him here to help out with the investigation." Mark was about to say something when. "Hamilton!" Someone yelled, both Alyssa and Ryu turned, "He's gone! the corpse it gone." "What?" Ryu grabbed a the combat shotgun in one the police car he had arrived in, he pointed to two tactical officers, "you two with me!" they looked to Alyssa, who nodded. the three moved out. Ryu scanned the clock tower, the body was gone Ryu turned on the shotguns flashlight and scanned the ground, where he saw a group of prints heading into the woods. the trio headed in the Two Tactical officers kept their weapons high while Ryu used the shotgun to follow the tracks. they came to a river when they realized they had lost the trail. he got Alyssa on the radio, "something defiantly ran off!" Ryu yelled.

Far away Deep in a dark cavern someone stood not moving keeping his eyes on the massive statue before him, his skin slowly healing from a catastrophic burn. As he smiled his skin tore, blood tickling down his face as he smiled. his clothing so badly burnt that he was naked, Draven had done well, working for almost 4 years to bring him back. he would reward the boy in time. but now he stood before a large shade, whispers emanating all over all speaking in unison. this is what that retched hunter was talking about. the monster in his basement, yet she was beautiful, strong, powerful. she knew all and had knowledge that far exceeded his own, she knew of power that he had never dreamed of, She had sworn to him that if he released her, she would grant him what he most desired. That was Fiona Belli, The azoth.


End file.
